Jaguire in Dreamland
by Erika Jaguire
Summary: A hero from another world escaped into Dreamland! What will happen? Meta Knight/MK X O/C Queen Jaguire
1. Again

**Here is the first Chapter! I hope you like it! **

"No!"

I cried as he thrust his staff into my loves heart. He let Shinji's body fall to the ground with a thud. I stared into his slowly dimming eyes and felt a tear slide down my cheek. No... please... not again! This can't be happing again! But it was, and he was gone.

"You! How many more of my friends will you kill? How many more hearts must be broken?"

He grinned and turned to me, his eyes shining predatorily.

"Just one."

He lunged at me, pinning me down with one arm, and his staff at my neck.

"Now Jaguire. Give yourself to me. Become mine and rule this world with me!"

He slid his hand down my leg and I shivered.

"Never!"

I felt my crystal blue eyes beginning to glow green, and my pulse racing.

"You will not have me! Never!"

I roared at the top of my lungs and flung him off of me, sending him flying into a tree.

I saw this as my chance and bolted away from him, my heart stinging in pain.

"Don't look back, keep running."

I said to myself. I was on all fours now in my TRUE form. A black jaguar. Yes my name is Jaguire and I can turn into a black jaguar. Ironic right? That is why he wants me. So he can use my power to his advantage.

Not only could I become a large scale big cat, but I knew many spells. I was a skilled sorceress, as well as a powerful warrior. Sword and claw alike. I have many abilities as well, but none that I could use to stop this pain. I ran like the wind, tears stinging in my eyes. He has killed more that just my love, but my love before that, my friends... me.

"Jaguire!"

I looked up and smiled slightly in relief. It was Ramia the god bird.

"Ramia! He's dead! Shinji is dead!"

Her voice was now filled with grief.

"I know Jaguire, I came to late. I am sorry but you must use the spell!"

I shook my head and cried.

"But what about Ramiana! I'm supposed to protect it! And who knows where that spell will take me!"

I looked at the racing scenery as I ran by.

"I have already had to use it once. I don't want to use it again."

"I know Jaguire. But you must! Use the spell and go where it takes you. Go into hiding and stay there. You will be safe. He won't find you easily. Now please! Go! Go now!"

I reluctantly nodded and muttered a few words in an elfin language.

A light appeared in the distance, and I ran as fast as I could towards it.

"Good bye Ramia... I'll miss you."

"And I you. I wish you luck and will await the day I can bring you back. Farewell Jaguire."

Her voice echoed through my mind, and the next thing I knew, I had ran head on into the harsh light and was being transported to another land, and away from my home world of Ramiana…..

**Review! Review! Review! **** I hoped you liked it!**


	2. Where am I?

**Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

I opened my eyes slowly and breathed in the clean crisp air, it was now night. "Where am I?" I stood up and looked around, once again in human form. Everything looked the same, the trees and such, but it all felt foreign. I saw a pond next to me and I walked over to it, starring at my reflection, it starring back.

My hair was brown with black streaks that reached about midway on my back. I had on a strapless black dress and black cape. My shoes were gone though, and... Oh no! My necklace! My hands flew to my neck to confirm it.

"No... It _is_ gone. That was all I had left of..." I shook my head. "Why? Why did this have to happen again! You knew this was coming, didn't you Ramia?" I said to the wind as I looked back to the pond. I smiled sadly and stared at the moons reflection.

"I'm safe and that is what's important right now. But where did I end up? Oh..." I knelt by the pond and slowly lifted my hand. I pointed a finger and made a single ripple in the water, messing up the moon. "Well, singing always makes me feel better right? I think I'll try it." I looked around to make sure no one was there. Huh, I was in the middle of a forest! Why would anyone be out here? I took in a slow breath and began...

_Just a flickering screen of scenery _

_Where it's bringing it all back again._

**I stood up and looked at the sky.**

_Great adventures, this isn't condensation._

_I'm going outside to take it all in._

**I spun around keeping the moon in view.**

_You say too late to start, got your heart in a headlock,_

_I don't believe any of it._

_You say too late to start, with your heart in a headlock,_

_You know you're better than this._

**I closed my eyes and placed my hand on my heart.**

_We're a different pair, do something out of step._

_Throw a stranger an unexpected smile...with big intention._

_Still posted at your station._

_Always on about the day it should have flied._

**I whipped around to the now up-beat music, feeling every beat.**

_You say too late to start, got your heart in a headlock,_

_I don't believe any of it._

_You say too late to start, with your heart in a headlock,_

_You know you're better than this._

_Afraid to start, got your heart in a headlock,_

_I don't believe any of it._

_You say too late to start, with your heart in a headlock,_

_You know you're better than this._

**I slowed down and walked to the center of the clearing.**

_You've been walking, you've been hiding,_

_And you look half dead half the time._

_Monitoring you, like machines do,_

_You've still got it, I'm just keeping an eye_

_You've been walking, you've been hiding,_

_And you look half dead half the time._

_Monitoring you, like machines do,_

_You've still got it, I'm just keeping an eye_

_You know you're better than this_

**I closed my eyes and went with the music.**

_Come make a start got your heart in a headlock,_

_I don't believe any of it._

_You say too late to start, with your heart in a headlock,_

_You know you're better than this._

_Afraid to start, got your heart in a headlock,_

_I don't believe any of it._

_You say too late to start, with your heart in a headlock,_

_You know you're better than this..._

**On the last few beats, I dropped to my knees, feeling overpowered by emotion.**

I heard the music as clear as day, and I hadn't realized how much I was into the song. I always pored all of my emotions into music. I had distracted myself so much, I didn't notice two bright lights in the trees. "Oh... Headlock is what I feel like I'm in right now. At least it cleared my mind of..." I shook my head, held back a tear and sighed.

He would forever haunt me, there was no escape. Even though I had technically escaped, my heart had not fled unscathed. I sat down by the water, singing didn't help much. "You know your better then this..." I whispered. "Oh Shinji... I'm so sorry." I wrapped my hands around my body and struggled against the returning tears. "I will not cry, I will reman strong. I must... there is no other option for me now. I guess I have to find out where I am, and..."

The moment those words escaped my lips I heard a branch rustle. I froze, was I hearing things? "You are in a forest west of Pupu village." I jumped and whipped my body towards the voice and saw two shining green orbs, apparently not.

**Review! Review! Review! **** Thanks!**


	3. The Meeting

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and please review!**

"Who's there?"

I called out as I backed up slightly, had I been followed?

"Don't be afraid. I intend no harm."

The voice was deep, and had a sort of Spanish accent, but I still couldn't see who it was.

"Come into the light."

Right on cue he came out of hiding from the branch and landed in front of me. He was a short 3'4 round creature with sliver and yellow armor, a dark blue cape with an aqua color at the top and a silver mask. I couldn't see his face but through the mask he had shining yellow eyes. Wait... Weren't they just green?

"H-hello."

I had no idea who or what this was so I kept up my guard.

"Who are you? What are you doing out here?"

He asked sounding a bit harsh. I looked around, I might as well use my old name for now.

"It's Erika. And you are?"

He nodded.

"Hmm, I am Meta Knight, and I saw a bright light appear here earlier, came to investigate and found you."

Interesting, a knight. He walked closed to me with his cape pulled tightly around him, and I backed up almost falling into the water.

"Where did you come from?"

He seems so straight forward, yet he sounds so wise. And was that cinnamon I smelled? Oh! The question! What do I say?

"Not here, that's for sure."

I looked down at the ground suddenly interested in a blade of grass shining with dew in the moonlight. He looked at me searching for answers.

"Are you a demon beast?"

I gasped taken aback.

"E-excuse me? I'm not a demon anything!"

His eyes turned green.

"So you are in fact human?"

I nodded, were there no humans here?

"Hmm. How the stars did you get here?"

I started to break down, and boy could I feel it.

"Look, please. Enough with the questions that I cannot answer. I..."

I looked away feeling tears welling up again. His eyes turned a softer shade of green.

"You have been through a great ordeal haven't you?"

I nodded sadly, trying to suppress my emotions with little luck.

"Come with me."

He started to leave.

"W-where are we going?"

He kept walking.

"You will stay with me tonight. It's late and unwise to stay in the forest alone."

I couldn't argue. Even with my powers, I had no idea what was here or what I was up against. I followed him as he walked silently through the woods. He did not speak, so neither did I. For a long while we walked, but finally we came to a small house. I kept quiet as we approached. Could I trust him? What if this is a trap? But then again... what choice do I have? We entered the home and he switched on the light. It was a small but roomy one roomed cabin like home with not many things.

"You don't really live here do you?"

I asked quietly.

"You are observant. Correct, I live at the castle but sometimes I stay here."

I looked at him. "Castle?"

He nodded.

"Yes, the castle of king Dedede. I work for him as guard."

I gave a quiet 'oh' and sat down on the couch.

"Erika was it?"

I nodded.

"You have much on your mind. Sometimes the truth will help clear it."

Again he sounded so wise. I gave a quiet half hearted laugh.

"If only it were that easy."

He seemed to catch the drift that I wasn't going to tell him anything, and walked away.

"There is only one bed. You have it."

And a gentle man at that.

"No. It's your home. You have it. I'm fine where ever."

He looked back to me.

"Yes but I can't have a guest sleeping on the couch."

"The couch? I was thinking the floor..."

I often slept on the floor of a cave or forest when in hiding, so it had become second nature. Besides I _am_ part cat! I inwardly laughed at my own joke, jeeze that's just sad.

"Well..."

He started but I held up my hand.

"I will sleep on the couch if it makes you feel better. Just take the bed okay? I don't want to cause anymore problems then I already have."

He seemed frustrated but nodded.

"Very well. Goodnight Erika."

I smiled.

"Goodnight Meta Knight."

I laid my self down on the couch and closed my eyes.

"Ah, I forgot the light."

He began to sit up.

"No no, it's alright."

I stood up quicker then intended and flicked the switch.

"Thank you."

He said quietly. I walked back to my 'bed' and lay down again.

"You aren't a problem."

He said quietly, and I smiled, gave a quiet thanks, then closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me.

"_Muahahaha! Feisty one aren't you?" I struggled. "Let go of me you evil, murderous..." He slapped he hard and smiled. "Now, now. That's no way to behave!" I was about to turn and fight him when a voice was heard. "You! Let her go!" We both looked up and there he was. My love Shinji. "Well well well! If it isn't heroic boy here to save damsel in distress. Hmhmhm." I struggled again. "Shinji! Don't! He'll kill you! Run away!" He shook his head and came closer. "I wont leave you Jaguire!" He cared for me so much, he didn't think to his own life. This has happened once before with... Angelo. "Please Shinji leave!" He shook his head. "No! I'll kill him before he gets the chance to fight back!" He charged towards him and jumped. I saw it coming before it happened. The chuckle, move of hand, point of staff then... the sickening crunch. There he hung pierced by the staff, a look of shock and sadness on his face. "No..." I whimpered as his body was dropped to the ground. I looked back into his eyes in fear. Then I was being shaken! Wait... this dream.. this is...a memory... I'm dreaming so..._

"Wake up!"

**Review, Review, Review! :D**


	4. The nightmare, meeting Whispy

I shot up like a rocket and looked around. Meta Knight was standing over me with a worried stance and green eyes. I looked down and saw I was on the floor.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up at him with misted eyes.

"...yes. Fine."

I stood up and walked back to the couch.

"It's alright. You can go back to sleep. I'm sorry for waking you."

I heard him give what sounded like a worried sigh. Was it worried or annoyed... probably annoyed. Why would he worry about me? I lay there waiting until I heard soft breathing from the other side of the room. I looked up and saw he was sleeping. I looked at the door and I knew I had to leave for a while, so as quietly as I could, I walked to the door and opened it. I felt the refreshing night air on my face and smiled. Most of my treasured past times were during the night, on all fours racing through a forest. I darted out into the woods, re-enacting the memory, trying to cheer myself up, heading back to the pond. The dream just kept coming back into my mind and I tried to block it out, but I failed. In an instant I felt everything rushing back to me. The staff, the eyes, the tears... the blood. I finally collapsed by the pond in tears and I hugged my cape around me.

"Why me? Why did things have to end this way? This can't be real."

I broke down crying, hiding my head between my knees, feeling miserable. I shouldn't be crying, I need to be strong! Why can't I be strong? Soon I wore myself out and felt myself drifting. If I fall asleep here I might be in danger... but I just can't bring myself to care. I slowly passed out from exhaustion and depression. Not long after, did I feel myself being lifted, but I hadn't the strength to look or care. I lay limp in the arms of who ever this was, but that scent was familiar... cinnamon.

I felt the sun on my face, warm and soft. Wait soft? I slowly opened my eyes and looked up. Meta Knight was calmly stroking my face with his gloved hand.

"M-Meta Knight?"

He nodded. His eyes were a brilliant yellow, so in a way, he was the sun. I inwardly blushed at what I had just though, I must really be tired.

"What happened? Where am I?"

I looked around, why was I asking such stupid questions?

"I found you by the water. You had collapsed from exhaustion so I brought you back here."

I smiled.

"Thank you."

His eyes turned soft.

"Why did you go there again? Was it that dream that had bothered you?"

I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Yes... and no."

He nodded again and looked at the clock.

"It's already past mid-day. Why don't you take a walk with me?"

I smiled again.

"Sure. I'd like that."

I sat up and blushed slightly, only then had I realized I was in his bed. He couldn't have just dropped me on the couch, could he? Heh.. oh well. I stood up and yawned. I went to grab my cape and found it was gone.

"Before you start to panic, here."

He handed me my cape and I sighed in relief.

"Ah, thank you! I thought I lost this too."

He looked at me again.

"You lost something more?"

I nodded.

"My shoes for one thing and my necklace..."

I hand went to my neck trying to fill the empty space. He said nothing and opened the door for me.

"Let's go. I'll show you around the forest a bit more."

I walked out of the house with him behind me.

"Alright."

We walked for what seemed like seconds before we stopped.

"This is Whispy Woods forest. It's very easy to get lost in, he made it that way for a reason."

I looked around.

"Whispy's a person? Is he like a god or something?"

I could have sworn I heard him chuckle.

"No not at all. I'll introduce you. Come."

I followed him to the heart of the forest. He stopped short and pointed to an apple tree. I looked at it for a moment and saw that it had a face! Maybe this place wasn't so different from home after all.

"Hello sir Meta Knight. Who might this be?"

He asked.

"I'm Erika. Nice to meet you Whispy."

I walked over to him and put my hand on the bark, to have created this forest he must have some kind of power.

"Hello. Where are you from?"

The answer had become second nature in my mind.

"Not here. But somewhere similar."

He looked at me.

"How so?"

I ran my hand along the bark, examining every inch of this tree, trying to sense some sort of magic.

"We have a few talking tree's where I'm from as well."

He chuckled.

"Really? Interesting."

I nodded. My hand hit something sharp and I winced. I looked closely at what I had hit, and my eyes widened.

"You know you have been split back here right?"

I asked with concern for this tree.

"Yes, it is quite painful sometimes."

He moved a bit and sighed. I ran my hand gently across the split, should I do this? It would probably be for the best.

"I can fix that you know."

He gasped.

"Really? You can? Oh, please do!"

I nodded and walked to the back. I have to do this carefully without anyone seeing. This healing spell is simple enough, so I quietly uttered the words and a small light enveloped the wound. It healed quickly and had soon disappeared, while I was unaware of the two green orbs watching me from above. I quickly walked back to face the tree.

"Feel better?"

I asked him. He brought one of his roots to the spot and gasped.

"Yes! Quite! Amazing, it's gone! Thank you so much. Here, take this as thanks."

He handed me one of his apples. The moment I touched it, I felt a zap of magical energy and I smiled.

"Thank you. If you have anymore injuries just let me know okay?"

He nodded and looked around.

"Where did Meta Knight go?"

I looked around as well but I couldn't see him.

"Behind you."

He said quietly. I spin around.

"Oh gosh! You really know how to sneak up on people don't you?"

I know I heard him chuckle this time.

"Come. We still have ground to cover and it's getting late."

I nodded.

"Okay. Bye Whispy!"

I gave his bark another pat and walked away.

"Goodbye Erika. Take care!"

He waved one of his roots. I smiled and clutched the apple, I'm going to save this special apple for later….


	5. Discovered, Truth and Trust

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! :D**

I followed Meta Knight, who silent as anything. A good while had passed before he came to a stop again. We were at the very edge of the forest, and it was a sight to behold.

"This is the meadow."

He whispered and my eyes widened as I walked out into it's lush beauty. It was filled with flowers of every kind, with a steep hill in the center. I forgot I wasn't alone and raced as fast as I could to the top of the hill. I opened my arms and felt the wind rush by me, holding me up. It reminded me of when I used to fly with Ramia. I didn't realize I was singing again, softly.

"_Night and the spirit of life calling, oh oh ai oh. And a voice with the fear of a child, answers oh oh ai oh. Ubu khosi bo khokho! We ndodana ye sizwe sonke! Wait, there's no mountain too great. Hear these words and have faith, have faith. He lives in you, he lives in me, he watches over, everything we see! Into the water! Into the truth! In your reflection... he lives in you..."_

I opened my eyes still feeling the tingle from the music, and saw Meta Knight standing at the base of the hill with light purple eyes. I wonder what those colors mean? I'm going to find out. He walked over to me with his cape pulled around him.

"Lovely."

I blinked.

"What?"

He pulled his cape tighter.

"Your voice was carried on the winds to me. It's very beautiful. Just like by the pond."

I turned red a bit.

"Oh umm, you heard that huh?"

He nodded again.

"Yeah, I tend to sing when I want to free my emotions."

I then looked at how my cape was flying free with the spirits, and he was holding his back.

"Let go."

I said to him.

"Hmm?"

He looked at me again and his eyes flickered green.

"Your cape... let go."

He looked around a bit.

"Why?"

I looked to my cape and his eyes followed.

"Let if fly so it can be free."

His eyes turned a darker purple.

"Very well."

He released his grip and his cape began to flap in the wind.

"When your mind is free, our spirits are free as well... that is the belief of my world."

I heard him 'hn' in thought, and I looked back out across the meadow. The sun was setting, and oh it was so beautiful! I had such a strong urge to roar into the sky, so I had to bite my tongue. I could feel him staring at me, but it was hard to understand what he was thinking. That mask was in the way, so I could not see his expression. He finally looked away and wrapped his cape back around himself.

"Come, we have one more stop."

I followed him quietly, hugging my cape around me again. I shivered against the now night air and felt home sick, for this forest reminded me of the one back home. Although I was afraid of it these days because of what happened, I still wished I could once again run in it without fear. I closed my eyes, whimpered, and shook my head. I can't be letting my guard down. Meta Knight stopped again, and I stepped out beside him, we were back at the pond.

"W-what?"

I walked to the edge.

"I knew you liked it here, so I decided to stop here on the way back."

I smiled. He was actually.., kinda sweet.

"Thank you, that's very kind."

We walked to the edge and looked down.

"Erika, back when you were with Whispy, I saw you do something..."

My heart jumped as he began, but then he suddenly stopped. He spun around with red eyes and glared at the darkened wood behind us. Wait! What's that sound? There was a sudden crashing in the trees headed straight for us. Meta Knight jumped in front me in a protective stance. Then there was a growl, and a lion like creature jumped out at us. It was completely on fire.

"Ah! It's the demon beast Fire Lion! Stay behind me."

In the blink on an eye he drew his sword. At first it was just the handle, but as he held It in his grip, the end glowed and sparked yellow electric jolts as a strangely shaped sword appeared. Amazing was the only word for it. The Fire Lion growled again and dove at us, but Meta Knight was to quick and pushed it back.

"Hah!"

He grunted as he thrust and sliced at the beast, and it staggered backwards. Meta Knight jumped at it again, stabbed it's back, then landed behind it. The battle seemed to be won, but then the unthinkable happened. Two more appeared out of nowhere and tackled hm, pinning him and sending his sword flying. Oh no... I could sense I was going to be exposed really soon. I couldn't let him die, he's kind to me and has helped me! The beasts looked at him with hungry eyes and went in for the kill as he struggled.

"R-run Erika! Get o-out of here! Go!"

A flash back appeared before my eyes triggered by these words. The same last words Angelo spoke to me before he died... that was all it took for me to lose it. The beasts began to lower their jaws to his throat and I jumped.

"No! Raaraaraw!"

I roared as I went soaring and kicked them off of him. I was still human but that roar certainly blew my cover. I looked down at Meta Knight to see if he was okay, his eyes were bright orange. I looked back at the beasts and glared.

"Stay away from him! Rrrr..."

They came closer.

"Fine, you want a fight? Here I am! Let's go!"

I jumped in the air and became cloaked in harsh colored light, then landed gracefully in between Meta Knight and the enemy, I had turned into my Jaguar form. I swished by black tail back and fourth in anticipation, then crouched. The beasts growled and backed up in surprise, but then slowly walked forward. Now on all fours I stalked towards them and growled.

"Rraaaw!"

I dove at them mercilessly attacking and they did the same. Singeing my sleek black fur with their fangs I let out a roar of pain and tossed it against a tree. It fell down dead. Two more to go! I pounced the smaller one and clawed at it, it bit by leg and I growled. I slammed into it as hard as I could then tossed it into the water, it sizzled and struggled, then blew apart. One more. The last one was headed towards Meta Knight.

"No you don't!"

I jumped between them and growled.

"Your next!"

We went at each other, claws out and teeth ready. It went for my neck and bit down, I hissed in pain then tripped it with my tail. When it was down I pounced it breathing heavily and grinned.

"Goodbye demon."

I snarled as bit its throat trying to suffocate it. It squirmed and protested but I payed it no mind and kept my jaws locked. It clawed at my underside leaving burns and blood but it soon became weak, then limp, then at last dead. I rose my head from the creature and watched as it evaporated into ash as if it had never existed. I walked to the pond and rinsed the blood off my teeth, then walked towards Meta Knight's sword. The light cloaked me again as I picked it up and brought it back to him in human form. He did not speak, and I looked away, I had blown my cover.

"Are you alright?"

I asked him quietly still looking away. He stood up and walked towards me. I shuddered for some unknown reason and waited. Was he going to kill me? Instead I felt something soft. He had taken his gloved hand in mine and was guiding me over to the bank. I sat down and he pressed his hand to one of my bleeding wounds. I groaned at the pain, and he began to clean it.

"Thank you. You saved my life."

I looked back to him and smiled sadly.

"Your welcome. But... my cover has been blown now. Ah!"

I winced as he dipped my wounded arm in the pond, it was painfully, pleasantly cool. He kept his yellow eyes on me, searching for something again.

"Please tell me the truth this time."

I looked at him knowingly and gave a half hearted smile.

"Very well, but please keep this between us. I can't be discovered... not again."

He nodded understandingly.

"Knight's honor, I swear on my sword."

I held out my hands, and he looked at me questioningly.

"Take them, so you can see what I have seen."

Slowly he took mine in his and the visions started as I explained.

"I was once an ordinary child in an ordinary world, but on my 16th birthday everything changed. I had a strange dream of voices and signs. The sign was of 3 even claw marks, and much to my surprise, when I awoke they were imprinted on my skin."

The images passed before us like a dream.

"I was taken form my world and placed in a new one full of strange things and creatures. Four warriors met up with me and took me to the creator of the world, Ramia."

The images still flew by, showing my old friends and the great bird.

"I was told of my true destiny, my true form, and my powers were awoken. I was given the name Jaguire. I fought alongside my friends for a long time, training for the final battle against the one who I was sent to destroy."

I shuddered as his images past by us.

"He has killed many and has no heart. He doesn't care about life or love, or so we thought. He took a strong interest in me, and was determined to catch me and use my powers as his own. A slave to the darkness… But I had no intention of becoming his slave, none at all. The battle was now fast underway, and he had taken out all but me and... Angelo."

I felt tears welling up as his images past.

"We thought we had him beaten, but he escaped us, wounded and angry. We went back to our camp with our own heavy injuries as well as our heavy hearts. Angelo and I had fallen in love along the way of our long journey, so whilst the others were resting at camp, we set off for a stroll through the forest. My mark was burning with every step we took, but for a reason I do not know of, I ignored it. And because I did, the walk ended in tragedy. _He_ had a trap for us, and Angelo knew before I did, and took the fall. He gave his life for me."

The scene of what had happened that day flashed before us and I felt a tear escaping me.

"I fled to another world using the spell that brought me here, where I met Shinji. He found out who I was in another way, and he swore to protect me. I took him to my home once we thought it was safe, and Shinji and I began to fall in love. Months passed without trouble and we were happy, but we slipped up, he found us and history repeated itself."

What had happened the other day came flooding back with the images.

"He killed Shinji as he was trying to protect me, and tried to take me for his own. So... I ran. Ramia told me to use the spell, escape and stay hidden. So I did."

The visions ended as I let go.

"But now the secret is out. I don't know what to do."

I looked into the water and a tear rolled down my cheek creating a small ripple. Meta Knight looked at me, and his eyes turned white.

"Erika? I will not tell a soul. You will be safe with me, as well as your secret."

I looked up at him, feeling happier then I had in days.

"Thank you so much! But... what do you mean with you?"

I felt my stomach do a flip.

"You will stay with me at the castle and I will protect you, as the brave ones who gave their lives for you did. Until the time you must return."

I smiled and my stomach flipped again.

"And I will protect you. Haha."

I smirked and he chuckled.

"Oh and by the way, earlier was a hoax. I am rarely beaten."

I folded my arms.

"Sure, sure. That's what they all say."

Then I heard a rumbling noise, and Meta Knights eyes turn violate.

"Ahem. Sorry, I must be hungry."

I chuckled, so was I. Then I remembered, I still had the magical apple Whispy gave me. I split in in half and handed one to him.

"Here, eat."

I said as I brought the other half to my lips.

"Thank you."

He slipped it under his mask, good grief he must have a black whole under there. I giggled quietly at the thought and took a bite of my half. It was amazing! Never had I tasted an apple this fresh, to say I was pleased would be an understatement. This was definitely a magical apple! I quickly devoured the rest and looked to the starry night sky.

"We should head back now... it's getting late."

I stood up and he followed suit.

"Right, come on."

We briskly walked through the woods and returned to the house. Once inside I immediately went to the couch and he groaned.

"You still insist on taking the couch?"

I nodded and lay down, resting my head on my arms. I heard him climb into his bed so I closed my eyes and waited, waited for a peaceful sleep to come. I wish it did.

_I saw his eyes... that evil demons eyes. He was staring at me, smiling with that monsterus grin. All I saw was him, shrouded in darkness. I tried to move but found that I couldn't. So I stared back, waiting for him to back down. He did no such thing, instead he pointed his staff at me and laughed... I screamed._

**Hope you liked It! Please review! :D**


	6. To the castle!

**Sorry for the long wait guys but here it is! :D Enjoy!**

I woke up on the floor again, and looked around. It was just a dream... just a dream. It looked like I hadn't awoken Meta Knight either. Everything was fine. But I didn't feel fine. I hugged my legs to my body and shook. I knew it was more then a dream. He was invading my mind, tormenting me, trying to break me.

I felt my hands turning white from to much pressure but I didn't move. I felt myself shaking still but not as bad as before. The next thing I felt was a hand and I jumped.

"Shh. It's just me, you're alright."

I looked up and saw his bright green eyes. I was seeing a softer side of the tough guy knight, it made me smile.

"What happened this time?"

I shook my head.

"He's in my mind, sending me these dreams, haunting me. I knew this would happen."

I tucked my head back into my legs and sighed.

"Hmm… he must be a very powerful demon. Your safe with me, don't worry."

I looked at him again feeling faint.

"Thank... you."

I muttered. Then everything went dark. I had no more dreams that night, I was thankful. Why I could rest at ease now was a mystery, but I was glad of it.

Sunlight was hitting my face… it was dawn. Time to wake up I guess. My eyes fluttered open and I instantly felt something different, yet the same. I turned my head to see a sleeping Meta Knight, which could mean one thing. I looked down. I was in his bed yet again.

I watched the knight as he slept. His eyes were a faded yellow. I decided to start figuring out what his eye colors meant. Hmm… well for a start… faded yellow must mean closed, and yellow must be normal since that's what they are most of the time. Green is probably interested or deep in thought. He thinks a lot doesn't he? White? Hmm… well his eyes were white last night when he promised to keep my secret so... white must mean serious. Orange is defiantly surprised, and pink... amused maybe? Purple I don't know yet but I'll find out!

I carefully slid out of bed, turned around and tucked the sheets tighter around him since it was a bit cold. I looked over at his small alarm clock.

"Seven? That's a bit early… I'll let him sleep for now."

I quietly made my way into the kitchen and opened the small fridge.

"Eggs, milk, flour, syrup… pancakes it is!"

I laughed quietly to myself and began cooking. I can't believe that's all he has in there! He must really like pancakes. I zoned out into my own thoughts as I cooked, thinking about what happened last night, I must have seemed like a total wreck to him. At least he has a soft side. It seemed as though he always acted so cool and collected… mysterious.

But I liked that. That's how I usually acted back home... I came back from my thoughts and smiled, everything was ready. I set the table with the food and saw he was still asleep. Jeeze you would have thought he would have woken up by now. I walked to his side and shook him.

"Up and at 'em! Breakfast is on the table."

His eyes went from dull to bright yellow.

"Hm? Breakfast you say?"

He sat up and looked at the table.

"I see."

He stood up and walked over to the table and I followed. He sat down as I poured him some milk and he nodded in thanks. I sat down as well and watched as he took some of the meal onto his fork and slipped it through the opening of his mask. Doesn't he ever take that thing off? Oh well, looks cool anyway.

"Very well done. Thank you."

I smiled and ate the rest of mine. Once we had both finished, I cleared the table and began to wash the dishes. I went off into my thought zone again and forgot about Meta Knight, next thing I knew he was right behind me.

"Ah! Oh you scared me..." I shook my head, since when was I easily startled? He just chuckled to himself.

"I have that effect on people. I tend to be in places where I'm not."

I thought about that while I put away the dishes.

"How can one be somewhere where they are not? I know that Ramia can… and _he_ can. I suppose I can too. I just never thought about it in that way before."

I dried my hands and turned back to him, he was just standing there cape wrapped around him the whole time.

"Would you like some new clothes once we reach the castle?"

I laughed quietly and shook my head.

"That won't be necessary."

I backed up a bit and placed my hands over my head, and became shrouded in sparkling 'pixie dust'. When it cleared I was wearing a strapless silver tube top with a black skirt, a pair of black flip flops and the same black cape. He stared for a moment.

"How... did you do that?"

I snickered.

"Hey I didn't tell you _everything_ about me."

I winked and walked to the door. We started towards the castle, and I took the chance to get to know him better.

"Hey Meta Knight? You know about me but I really don't know a thing about you."

He slowed his pace a bit.

"That is true. What would you like to know?"

I shrugged.

"Just the basics I guess."

"Very well then. I am a Star Warrior from times past. One of the last remaining survivors of the great war that took place long ago. Now I work at the palace, watching over the newest Star Warrior Kirby. He was awoken 200 years early, therefore he is very young and needs training. He is incredibly strong for his age, he has already beaten numerous demon beasts and saved the village many times. I only intervene when need be, and help with battles when necessary."

I was quite surprised yet then again I wasn't. I knew I sensed great power within him, as well as strong heart. But never would I have guessed.

"Wow. That's some history. You and I are alike in most respects huh?"

He nodded.

"I thought the same."

I smiled.

"Oh! What about your sword? It isn't anything like I've ever seen before!"

"My sword is called the Galaxia. It was crafted hundreds of years ago and I am the only soul worthy of welding it."

My eyes widened. No wonder.

"Interesting… So, Kirby huh? How was he woken up?"

Meta Knight paused and looked up at the sky, and I did the same.

"He was sleeping in his small star ship, which was his cradle, when he drifted by our planet. Our king is not the… er... nicest person you see, and tends to order demon beasts from Holy Nightmare Co. The alarm went off when the ship sensed so many creatures and awoke him. Then the ship crashed here and here he will remain. Now the king tries to destroy him every day."

I frowned.

"Why would he do such a thing? Isn't he just a child?"

He nodded.

"Yes but he is does not like Kirby for a reason I cannot fathom. Sometimes I can't help but wonder if he is on Nightmare's side."

I looked up again.

"Who is Nightmare?"

Meta Knight's eyes turned red.

"He is the creator of all demon beasts, a truly evil creature. He wishes to rule the world and will to anything and destroy anyone to do so."

Yikes… red means angry. I looked at the ground.

"Sounds like someone I know."

Meta Knight turned to me.

"Who is he anyway? The one who is after you?"

I stared into his eyes, which then reminded me of the eyes in my dream. I shivered.

"I can't say."

His eyes went from red to green.

"Why can't you say his name?"

"If I say his name... he'll find me."

He gasped.

"Really? Hm... that is worrisome."

"Yeah it is..."

I shook my head, now is not the time to worry.

"Come on, let's keep moving. I don't want him on my mind at the moment."

He nodded with understanding and we continued on our way. I could see that castle a mile away! It was the biggest thing around here. We bypassed the village and in no time flat we reached the drawbridge. As we went inside Meta Knight turned to me.

"You will stay in my quarters for now if that's alright."

I inwardly sighed, that went from an order to a request. But nevertheless I nodded.

"So you said the kings name was Dedede? Strange name…"

"Yes and his right hand man is Escargon."

We kept going along.

"This has to be the third biggest castle I have ever been in."

He seemed surprised.

"You have been in that many castles?"

"Yep. Eight to be exact."

He stopped short and I inwardly chuckled. He still did not know who I _really_ was.

"Eight! Good god."

I laughed out loud.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Because I have only been in seven!"

I looked at him, blinked, then we both broke down laughing. His eyes were glowing pinkish purple.

"META KNIGHT!"

We both whipped around towards the booming voice. It was coming from down the hallway.

"Ah, that would be his majesty."

"Sounds friendly."

I rolled my eyes and he chuckled again with pink eyes, which quickly faded to yellow with the sound of footsteps growing closer. I waited to see what he looked like, and let me tell you I did not have to wait long.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review/comment. :3 Thanks!**


	7. It's nice to meet you

**SO SOON! ... Yesh! :3 Here's the next chapter! ^^ Enjoy!**

"META NAITO! What's with all the noise-zoi! I could hear you all the way dow-"

He stopped ranting the moment we came in to view and he noticed me. He was a... blue penguin? I think. In a red kings robe with white fuzzy lining and a Santa style hat. Coming up the rear was a... Snail! Good god this place was similar to my world. That must be Escargon.

"Meta Naito? Who is this-zoi?"

He asked in a softer voice. He still hadn't taken his eyes off of me and I suddenly felt self-conscious.

"This is Erika your majesty."

I walked forward a bit and bowed.

"Hello King Dedede. Nice to meet you."

"Ah! I see. A pleasure my dear. Really."

He took my hand and gave it a kiss. I looked at Meta Knight and saw his eyes flicker red. Why was he mad?

"And I am Escargon. Nice to meet you- degesu."

He was about to repeat the king's actions, when Dedede pulled out a giant hammer and smacked him over the head.

"Escargon! You are not permitted to kiss the lady-zoi!"

He whimpered.

"Eh, yes your majesty."

I walked backwards towards Meta Knight feeling a little nervous. He must have sensed it because I was suddenly pulled behind him.

"Your majesty, Erika will be staying with me for a while."

The two stopped short and looked at him.

"EH! Why! That's not like you at all! Explain yourself-zoi!"

Dedede took a step closer to us.

"She is a friend of mine from far away. She came to visit me so she will be staying with me for a good while."

Dedede gave a 'hmph' and backed away.

"Fine, I will allow it. But Erika? If you ever get bored feel free to visit me. I'm sure I can offer some sort amusement-zoi."

He gave a grin and his eye sparkled. I blinked a few times. God that sounded wrong. Was it meant to? Whatever.

"Of course your majesty. Thank you for allowing me to stay."

He smiled and spread open his arms smacking Escargon in doing so. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"Of course! Anything you need just holler! See you later-zoi. ESCARGON! Why are you sleeping! Let's go-zoi!"

He grabbed him by the tail and dragged him away. I shivered a bit.

"Goodness and I thought... _he_ was scary."

Meta Knight gave a little faint chuckle.

"You have no idea."

I folded my hands and looked down.

"Umm… thanks."

He looked at me and cocked his head a bit.

"For what?"

I smiled and looked at the carpet.

"Everything. Taking me in and protecting me… and my secret. Thank you."

I don't know why but I blushed. His eyes turned a light shade of purple. It wasn't the full intense color but it was there. What does that color mean? He was about to say something, but he was interrupted with the sound of young voices. I looked up and saw a young girl and boy and a pink puffball. The girl had a long ponytail, and the boy had hair that covered his eyes highlighted in blue. They noticed we were there and quickly ran up to us.

"Sir Meta Knight? Who is this?"

The girl asked. Meta Knights once purple eyes were now the same old yellow, back to acting mysterious.

"Fumu, Bun, this is Erika. She will be staying with me here at the castle."

Her eyes light up and she clasped her hands.

"Are you guys together?"

I blushed, and if he didn't have on that mask, I'm sure he would be to. I answered for him.

"No, no. We are just friends. It's nice to meet you both."

I felt something tugging the hem of my skirt and I looked down.

"Poyo! Poyo!"

Something clicked in my mind and I smiled. I bent down and picked the puffball up.

"You must be Kirby, am I right?"

He smiled a cute smile.

"Poyo!"

I nuzzled him and he squealed happily.

"How did you know?"

Bun asked and Meta Knights eyes turned green.

"Honestly I don't know. I just... knew."

Kirby wrapped his little paw like arms around me and chirped happily in his baby voice.

"Haha! I like you too Kirby."

Fumu came up to me.

"So where are you from?"

I looked at her and smiled.

"For now, nowhere. I don't exactly have a home so to speak at this time."

Bun took my hand.

"This can be your home!"

I felt touched that the children liked me already.

"We'll see. I may be going somewhere in a while though."

I looked at Meta Knight feeling sad all of a sudden.

"But why? If you don't have a home, make this your home! Pupu Village is home to anyone!"

I could have sworn I saw Meta Knight nod, and I looked down at Kirby.

"If I don't go, then I will consider it okay?"

The two kids smiled and nodded.

"ErikaPoyo!"

Everyone gasped.

"Kirby said your name!"

I smiled and stroked his fur.

"KirbyPoyo."

I said with a giggle, and Kirby laughed. I ruffled his 'hair' and set him down.

"Erika, come with me. I need to show you where our room is."

I inwardly blushed. I may have on the outside as well but nevertheless I waved goodbye to the kids and followed him.

"It seems that the children like you."

I smiled.

"Yes, they remind me of the children in one of our villages..."

We walked in silence for a while, but soon came to a door.

"This is it."

He opened the door and we walked in. It was a nice room with a TV set, a bed, a dresser, and a small arm chair. I inwardly face palmed.

"Don't say it. You are taking the bed."

He beat me to the punch.

"No, it's your bed. You have it."

We stared at each other for a moment, then his eyes turned bright green. Oh no, he's thinking.

"Well seeming that you end up in it every night anyway, why don't we share it? It's plenty big enough."

True, and I did feel safer with him.

"Okay. Your sure you won't mind?"

He shook his head and his eyes turned a pink.

"Of course not. I usually wind up carrying you up to it anyway. Hmhmhm"

I walked over to him and pushed him."

"Hmm… not wise to push a knight!"

He pushed back and we both laughed.

"Come with me. I want you to meet my followers. They serve as the Kings knights here at the castle."

I followed him out of the room.

"Followers huh? Cool, I wish you could meet mine."

We stopped in the center of the hallway and I looked around. With yellow eyes, Meta Knight wrapped his cape around him, giving off that mysterious aura.

"Sword! Blade!"

His voice echoed down the hall and second later approaching footsteps were heard. There they were running towards us at top speed and I could have sworn they would hit us. But they came to an abrupt halt and bowed low before him.

"Yes Sir?"

I looked from one to the other.

"I want you to meet Erika. She will be staying with me here at the castle for a while. Erika, this is Sword Knight and Blade Knight."

They stood and looked at me.

"Hello."

I said quietly. They looked at each other for a moment before they each took one of my hands.

"Any friend of Sir Meta Knight's is a friend of ours. An honor to meet you."

I smiled, they were very nice and I could tell that they were loyal and trustworthy.

"Same to you both."

Meta Knight stepped forward.

"Sword, Blade, could you do something for me?"

I backed away from them and they nodded.

"Keep a close eye on his Majesty and inform me of anything suspicious."

They looked at each other and nodded.

"May we ask why sir?"

Blade inquired curiously.

"For now… let's just say that he needs watching."

The two solders saluted and dashed back down the hall from where they came.

"If you need something and I'm not here, of if there is trouble, go to them. They have my full confidence and trust. They have always been there for me as I have for them, and now we are all here for you."

I looked at him and felt my eyes shining almost as bright as his.

"Thank you."

He nodded and started down the hall.

"Umm... I think I'm going for a walk. You know, look around. I'll be back in a while."

I turned to leave but he called out to me so paused.

"Be careful and don't get lost."

I chuckled quietly. "

You act like I'm a child or something! I'll be fine." I continued on my way down the hall. I had a lot to think about.

**Comment/Review! :D**


End file.
